villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:9Darthmaul
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Davy Jones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 14:58, May 8, 2010 Deletion If I deleted this article, it's probably because it had NO CONTENT AT ALL! If you're going to write an article, at least write three lines about the subject. It's no trouble at all. Welcome to your doom! 16:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Female Villains please do not add Female Villains to articles, we have Villainesses so this is an unneeded duplicate category Queen Misery 21:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) to answer your question: it's a DUPLICATE category - we have Villainesses to describe female characters, which is how we have always done things.. I explained this to you and you ignore me, then start with an attitude.. you know, when an admin asks you to do something you don't just ignore them because you think you are somehow superior - it doesn't work (also, here: READ the category (Category:Villainesses) Queen Misery 21:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I got that. I am sorry for that. I think we should delete that category in this case. also I've unblocked you, as you are a good contributor - if I am snappy it is due to a lot of trolls in this wiki (and others) who delight in category abuse: which hardens admins like myself: just be careful in future of duplicates Queen Misery 21:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but you did not unblock me. I still cannot edit. I am listening to admins and I promise that I will no longer do that. hm, then wiki must be screwing up - hang on.. Queen Misery 21:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) try and log on and off again, perhaps that will refresh it - if not I'll ask wiki what's going on as the block log says I have removed your block so you shouldn't be getting blocked from editting Queen Misery 22:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove Complete Monster off the tamsin Article? I think She is a Complete Monster, After What She did In that Episode. Leafers4 April 20 2012 Jack Skellington page, Hey, Darthmaul. Please do not replace all the information on the "Jack Skellington" page with "NOT A VILLAIN!", especially when you don't provide any reasons as to further exemplify your claim. To each article on this wiki, there's a "talk" section, which can be used to discuss the particular page. If you really needed to prove your point, you could've used said talk section or contacted an admin about the issue. And also, Jack Skellington may be the protagonist in the movie, but he also has some villainous traits that can consider him somewhat of an evil figure. He also does some rather villainous deeds, like kidnapping Santa Clause, taking Santa's place without consent and giving children unwanted gifts, etc. In the end, though, he does save Santa and realize his mistakes. There are categories that support this kind of villain: Protagonist Villain , Redeemed Villains, Honorable Villains, Remorseful Villains, etc. Please forgive me if I sound rude or mean, but I'm just trying to prove my point. Thanks and good luck! :) Curly-BraceXD 18:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC)